Love Sweet Love NOT!
by Fish In Love
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo had finally realized how much they liked eachother...but only in time to let Kate and Ethan mess things up for a little bit..
1. The First Date

Chapter 1 The First Date  
  
"Kiss my ASS," says a disgruntled Lizzie," I'm trying to get ready for my date."  
  
Miranda just looked at the floor with a big sigh. "Lizzie, are you sure about this? I mean come on it's Ethan and I thought you and Gordo finally had something going."  
  
"Well.we did, but if he wants to hang out with that.that.Kate.then two can play at that game!"  
  
"Lizzie.they are lab partners and not by choice so stop flippin' out."  
  
Lizzie just folded her arms and glared at Miranda until the phone rang. She put on her most pretty voice, "Hello.oh hey Ethan.Yeah we're still on.see you in 15.ok bye."  
  
"That was Ethan I guess then.Come on Lizzie think about it.All Ethan's after is a little ass and you know it. Are you really going to do that to Gordo?"  
  
"Well.well.it's too late," Lizzie finally said with a sigh after 2 hours of Miranda wearing her down.  
  
~Bell Rings~  
  
Mrs. McGuire comes up the stairs to announce Ethan's arrival and to question Lizzie about it.  
  
"Lizzie.I thought you were with Gordo now, not that I like it at all, but Ethan?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly Mrs. MG."  
  
"Get off my back," was the only response they got before the door slamming shut.  
  
"Just a bit touchy isn't she," was all Mrs. MG had to say at the moment.  
  
---------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------- ----------------  
  
"So Lizzie." Ethan said as he put his hand in between her legs, "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Uh.well.um," was all Lizzie could say before Ethan moved in on a kiss.  
  
So this whole ordeal went on for 15 minutes before Lizzie realized that this isn't want she wanted. But what she didn't understand was why she kept doing it then. Ethan moved down from her lips to her neck and eventually down into her low cut V-neck. Lizzie looked up to see that her parents had the lights still on and that sitting in this car forever would get a little suspicious.  
  
"Ethan.I got to go but I had a great time and I'll call later."  
  
"Okay McGuire.how 'bout I call you?" was Ethan's last attempt to talk longer and get another good night kiss.  
  
"Sure.why not?" was all Lizzie said before kissing him goodnight and going inside to face a tired Mrs. McGuire. 


	2. Join The Club

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot last chapter.this is my first story and I'm still trying to figure it out. I don't own anyone.although Adam Lambert wouldn't be too bad but I got my man. HEEHEE Anyway please review and leave some tips.please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 2 Join the Club  
  
"Hey Miranda, Hey Gordo, what's up?"  
  
"You're a little late Lizzie," was Gordo's only response to her after hearing about last Friday from Ethan in the locker room in Gym class. "I hear you had some fun last weekend while I was away."  
  
"Oh.well.if you want to call it that.sure it was something to do." Lizzie said this with a little bit of shyness in her voice. She didn't know it would feel this weird when he found out. I mean she wanted him to know but didn't want him to know at the same time.  
  
Miranda tried to savage the conversation for another 5 minutes but nothing worked and they all headed to class, which unfortunately they all had together.  
  
---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Mr. Diggs was still their teacher after 4 years and he still kept things interesting. "Alright class as your substitute science teacher I have decided that you may choose your lab partners for the rest of the week."  
  
~Class Rushes To Pick Partners~  
  
"So.Do you want to be partners Gordo," said Lizzie ever so sweetly.  
  
"Umm.sorry but I'm partnering up with Kate again.you could always work with Miranda or Ethan."  
  
"Oh.ok.alright I guess I'll be quicker next time," said a hurt Lizzie who worked with Ethan, leaving Miranda with Larry.  
  
Gordo whispered, "Join the Club McGuire." 


End file.
